


TracerMaker Songfic

by HeavensBells



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Implied/Referenced Torture, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Smut, Songfic, Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix Redemption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-09 13:31:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11670108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavensBells/pseuds/HeavensBells
Summary: Songfic based on a few songs in a playlist that is completely TracerMaker material.It's been a few years since Widowmaker and Tracer were close to one another, even if it was just as friends. Most assumed they were archenemies, and would eventually kill one another. No one but them knew how wrong that assumption was. And even if they knew they should keep their distance, knowledge and reality are quite different things.





	1. Protège-moi

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! Bells here.  
> I should start with the spotify playlist i made not long ago.  
> I would encourage anyone reading to listen to it as well to get the feeling, maybe try to predict the chapter through the song in Title before reading it.

<https://open.spotify.com/user/heavensbells/playlist/73Me0GxlnSAM7V1guoKKiv>

* * *

 

_Mission accomplished._ Tekhartha Mondatta most surely laid on the floor of his limo, the fans and supporters at the speech either still in shock or mourning his death right in front of their eyes. If she made enough effort she could hear them even now, as the doors of the Talon aircraft closed in front of her leaving King’s Row behind. Leaving a very anguished and heartbroken little british behind. _Je suis désolé ma chérie_ _but there are things which have to be done_. She couldn't keep away the small frown from her face the as the last few glimpses of this bright vertical city, _Her_ city, slowly disappeared behind heavy metal doors.

Undoubtedly she felt alive, nevermore alive as the rush of the kill flowed heavily through her veins, pumped slowly by her altered heart. The biological reaction designed specially for her, a conditioning to her body and mind, for the perfect sniper tool, a mix of Serotonin, Dopamine and Endorphin massively produced and released only ever she got the kill. It made her high and left her in high spirits for a day or two until it slowly dissipated.

Her skin tingled pleasantly, as she sat away from the view of the pilot, gladly thanking her luck that it was a solo mission. Sometimes, or most of the times, she couldn't stand the company of Reaper, and even if Sombra was a pretty tease, the latina could be a pain in the ass, especially with all that talking and hacking at the same time. All she wanted was to close her eyes in the dark silence of the aircraft and bask in the afterglow of the kill.

“How long until we arrive to the headquarters? ” She asks quietly over the soft hum of engines.

“A while Miss Widowmaker, at most another hour or so” .

She gets up and  closes the cabin’s door before returning to her seat, deciding she wants full privacy for the remainder of the flight, after all it’s such a shame to waste any good moments she has before debriefing. _And speaking of good moments_ , with her body thrumming upon excitement she could feel the hardening of her nipples behind the catsuit material and the heat pooling between her legs. _Guess i could indulge myself for a while…_

Reclining her head back and closing her eyes, her left hand slowly unzipped the back of her catsuit, giving her enough room to reach a breast with her right hand, cupping the soft flesh and feeling the pebbled bud on her palm. She kneaded the flesh a few times before gently pinching her own nipple, feeling the shocking pleasure shoot straight to her core. Her other hand slipped behind the material, and dragged from the plane of her stomach lower and lower, past trimmed curls to cup her swollen and soaked sex.

She went straight for her clit holding her breath, rubbing in circles through the hood and feeling it harden further. Her mind involuntarily wandered to the rooftop not long ago, images and sensations of having Lena’s body pinning her, straddling her waist with her thighs and holding her arms by her side trying to immobilize, the little british seemed so angry, so disappointed, _so damn sexy..._ She dipped her finger into her wetness and pulled back the hood, zeroing on the sensitive shaft.

Tracer. Lena. The petit british with wild brown hair, with some amazing time-jumping powers, always cheerful and devoted. Most assumed she was her archenemy, but few knew both of them still cared deeply for each other. Long before Talon, when she was only Amélie, they both had been friends, really close, and they only never pursued the obvious attraction they had for each other due to the fact of her own marriage with Gérard (although she`d been pretty confused in the late stages of her marriage before her kidnap). Remembering the _moments divins_ they had together, considering all of her dreams of love are lost, all she had was herself in her loneliness and her memories. So yes, she did have a habit of fantasizing with the amazing woman which fate laughably kept her away from, as fate usually played them as toys.

Back to her fantasy, imagining Tracer using the position of advantage on top of her to press their bodies together, her soft plump lips right above, saying sweet nothings in that damn british accent and calling her _love_ , in the way only she could, to stir something in her. She abandoned her clit and pushed a finger into her entrance, adding another one right away. Starting a slow rhythm of pumping her fingers while hooking to rub against her front wall, she had to bite her bottom lip to prevent a moan.

It didn't take long for the finger plunging into herself to speed up and the moans become harder to muffle the closer she got to the edge. Images of Lena swimming around her painfully clear: Above her, kissing her hard, penetrating her with theirs bodies held flush against one another. Going frantically and rushing towards orgasm she pressed her palm against her needy clit for friction. The combination of her fantasies, the fingers buried deep inside rubbing the right spot and the palm on her clit providing the necessary pressure gave her a sensory overload, sending her straight over the edge and falling down, mouth opening with a silent scream. Walls clamping around her digits, spilling wetness down her wrist, while quivering and shuddering until it gradually receded.

“ _Mérde”_ She curse whispered while tidying up.

She knew she shouldn’t keep fantasizing like this, she couldn’t keep wanting this. If her superiors only got a small portion of what went wild on her mind, in moments such those a few minutes ago, there would be no doubt they would twist whichever bit of humanity she had, possibly conditioning her even more. There would be no doubt what they would make her do to Lena.

Being tortured was familiar enough. Spending a few days without sleeping due to a shock collar. Interrogations or conditionings to her psyché through almost drowning over and over again. And the worst one she could still remember _Let’s see how much blood that new slow heart of yours can pump and spill_ her most hated tormentor had sadistically played with her body, bringing it to the brink of death through exsanguination. She feared them, she really did. All she could do was to submit herself.

Yet, her worst torture would be to kill another loved one again, especially someone so dear. Or even worse, witness the tortures applied on them herself. She had to protect the last thread she had to her previous life, her last thread of being Amélie. Still, she felt she needed protection herself, protection from her own desires, so she wouldn’t fuck everything up.

The aircraft gradually lost altitude, the rails extending as they got ready to land. With Widowmaker back in place, she opened her eyes

“ _Protège moi_ ” Blue lips murmured in the darkness.

 


	2. Lost Without You Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay, I'll explain myself in the notes in the end for those who would like to know why it took me so long. I'd like to add as well that I'm splitting this chapter into two so that at least I can give you all something.

Tracer woke up confused and disoriented. Eyes darting across the dimness of the early morning in her room, her chronal accelerator glowing pallidly on her nightstand. She sat up against the headboard of the bed, covers pooling around her waist. 

“Bloody nightmare” She mumbled, both hands running over her face and rubbing the sleepiness away. She had been so sure she was still on that same rooftop she was just a week ago, right after seeing Amélie for the first time in ages. 

She had heard from Ana, about Amélie being alive but in the grasp of Talon’s hands, as she told about their sniper duel after she returned to OverWatch. Yet, she wasn’t prepared to see her in person. What have they done to her? The gorgeous ballerina, always so gentle and just a wee bit reserved that was her friend, was now aloof and a cold-blooded assassin. Not to mention the actual fuck her skin was bluish now.

She got up, dressed and adjusted the accelerator in front of the mirror, observing how tired she looked lately. Like tonight, she was having trouble sleeping as she couldn’t shake away Widowmaker from her thoughts. Their re-encounter was nothing like she had imagined at all. She had clung tightly to the sliver of hope things between them would make her old friend ask for help, to come along with her and run away from Talon.  _ Or perhaps run away together and disappear from everything and everyone, just the two of us, no more obligations, no more fears… _

Instead, the rooftop happened. And she failed. She failed twice. Both in saving the living peace symbol between Omnics and Humans, and saving Amélie.  But perhaps Widowmaker didn’t want to be saved. Lena felt so confused and hurt and betrayed. And now she was on a week leave from duty.

After setting some water to boil and picking her favorite tea, she checked her Overwatch phone screen, opening a text message Winston had sent her last night. 

 

_ [11:38pm] _

_ Lena, I need to meet you for lunch today off the record. I have some news about Widowmaker and Talon. It’s urgent and complicated, and we need to discuss things. _

 

“Yup this is going to be a long morning” She sipped her Blackcurrant tea scrolling down her phone, booking a Eurostar ticket to Calais, and some others until Gibraltar.

 

*****

 

“What’s the bloody point being able to travel through time and still needing to take these many trains and transports” Tracer huffed as the cab she took from the station left her the closest civilians could get to the Watchpoint. Gibraltar was quite a journey, and usually she would get so impatient she almost hated it. An aircraft directly to the base was way better, but it wasn’t like they would send her one all the time, especially if she was there off the record.  _ Winston could at least I give me a ride back home.  _ She blinked a few times forward, impatiently rushing towards the heavily secured entrance already with her credential at hand.

Once inside she didn’t waste any time saying hello to any of her friends and colleagues, going straight to Winston office. The automatic doors opened with a low hiss, revealing the usual mess it always was inside: Monitors everywhere, computers, boxes all around, some of the tires that were suspended in the ceiling were now on the floor and of course, jars and jars of peanut butter opened or closed on the table and floor. Winston was in front of one of the computer monitors working on something she didn’t have a clue what it was.

“Hey there big guy” She knocked twice on the wall near the door entrance to announce her presence.

Winston turned around giving one of his big smiles to her but didn’t got up to hug her as usual when it was just the two of them alone. He was the closest person she had she could consider family, just like a father.

“Hello Lena, thank you for coming on such short notice. Would you like to have lunch with me?” He pointed to a closed Peanut Butter jar while pulling another chair to his side.

“Hah thanks love, but I ate lunch at the way over already, it’s quite a journey Ya know?” Tracer joked as she took the seat offered.

“Ahh I’m sorry again.” He opened the jar and took a spoonful “ But I really had to talk with you as soon as possible. Athena, please display Wiltz dossier for us”

All the screen around the office blinked and displayed different images: A construction that probably went underground on a forested hillside, an aircraft landing in front of the said construction  _ a very familiar Talon aircraft,  _ a single person disembarking, a close up of the lithe figure with bluish skin and cold yellow eyes.

“As you can see, one of our agents did manage to trace one of Talon’s operation grounds after your encounter with Widowmaker. It’s been traced back near Wiltz in Luxembourg and it’s actually the first Talon base we’ve managed to discover until now. As head of OverWatch, I’ll be sending a Recon and Strike Team to acquire more information and plans from Talon as well as capture the renowned assassin Widowmaker, it’s a too good opportunity to pass.”  

He turned, seriously looking her in the eye “ I’ve called you here because I know how important Amélie was to you, and in this operation, I cannot guarantee what will happen to her, my orders will be to capture her alive but..”

She interrupted him, she had no idea what she would do. She couldn’t let Widowmaker be hunted down, even after everything that happened last week. “Sir, this might be too risky, and you can’t guarantee she won’t kill any of ours and I’m the only one...” 

“And you know I can’t assign you for this mission since you’re still on duty leave.” He interrupted back “Although,  if you were to be there by chance and did your best to ensure the capture alive part, since I do believe you’re the only one who can affect or put some sense on her as you always did on our old Amélie, who would I be to criticize a job well done huh?” He gave her a small smirk as he sent her the dossier via internet to her phone.

“Thankyouthankyouthankyou! I’ll try my best” Tracer jumped up and hugged him tight. All kind of thoughts swarmed around her head, how to enter unnoticed? Where would she find the assassin? How to convince Widowmaker to surrender herself? How would herself feel once they were face to face once more? Would she have to fight for her own life against Widow again?

“Well, what are you waiting for? I’m giving you  a day ahead only before the operation starts”

“Yes Sir!” She saluted him while smiling slightly.

Leaving Winston’s office she began to plan things ahead booking some more bloody train tickets. It didn’t matter if Widowmaker would want to be saved or not, her hopes sparked up. 

“After everything we’ve been through I’m not lost without you”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there again. I'm apologizing for taking me so long to post this one as well as splitting it into two. I've started going to college this year and things sometimes get pretty tough for me. I posted the first chapter on my last day of vacations and had hoped to post a chapter per 15 days, but I've been having some rough times dealing with my depression and anxiety, besides all the papers, projects and an exam I had last week.  
> Last week was the worst for me, It took me almost 2 hours to get out of bed one morning, I isolated myself from my friends for a few days and skipped a few classes as well. I got better over the weekend and I'm feeling better at the moment. Therefore I'm trying to write as much as I can so I can give you all part II soon enough. Hope everyone has a good week.

**Author's Note:**

> All i could think was a Tracer/Widowmaker fic from the beginning to the end of said playlist, and since i think it's quite a pretty specific fic to find (due to the music aspect) i made myself a challenge only to try and write it (it is also my first time trying to create something) but also in another language (I'm sorry but I'm not a native English speaker, therefore pardon my mistakes since i don't have much experience in writing and neither have a Beta or someone to help me out ). Hope someone enjoys it. 
> 
> Translations:  
> Protège moi - Protect me  
> Je suis désolé ma chérie - I'm sorry my dear  
> Moments divins - Divine moments  
> Mérde - Shit (probably everyone knows but it won't hurt)


End file.
